


On Equal Footing

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [23]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, UNGH, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relatively short scene has been written all kinds of out of order. It takes place immediately after "Switched." And I mean as in the same night. I re-read that chapter tonight and was inspired to write what happens between Asami and Feilong after they've finished with their ukes. And what sex as equals (to a point) might be like between them. I think I made it work pretty well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Equal Footing

“Well then pet, did you get what you wanted?” asks Feilong with a smile, his elegant fingers tracing the ridge of one of the myriad welts that still decorate Yoh’s bare skin. Yoh stretches luxuriously and rolls onto his side, his mouth quirking into a somewhat rueful smile.

“I’ve got to admit it was a little more painful than I’d imagined, but then, I wanted to have a taste for what being punished is like…so yes, I’d say I got what I wanted.”

Feilong’s smile turns a little fierce.

“Believe me when I say that you indeed got only a taste of what punishment feels like. This thing between us, it’s so marvelous to me…and truly I would not be surprised if I never punish you. I’m not sure whether it would work for the dynamic between us, and it’s simply the truth that you’re so obedient and willing…except when it comes to my personal safety, that is, and then you’re as obstinate as stone…”

“That’s my job,” protests Yoh a little defensively.

“I know it is. I’m not complaining. You’re very good at your job. The point is still valid. But Yoh, if we ever did decide together that it is warranted, with your capacity for pain, real punishment would have to make that whipping look like a walk in the park. Or would have to consist of something else entirely.”

“I think that makes sense,” agrees Yoh. “And…I was not complaining about the hurt of it. I…liked it. I liked seeing how much it excited you. I…” he ducks his head shyly and hides behind his bangs. Feilong brushes them out of his eyes, grinning a little.

“You liked watching Asami work?”

“Yes.”

“So did I.”

“I…ah…I liked the way you…kissed each other too. At the end.”

“Mm,” hums Feilong softly, and feels his body start to quicken again at the memory, and at Asami’s whispered words.

“Go to him, Master,” whispers Yoh. Feilong, though he fully intends to do just that, looks at Yoh in surprise.

“I know the two of you have never topped together before. It was as plain as the nose on my face that both of you enjoyed it a lot, and the heat between you was almost enough to feel on my skin. I’m well-satisfied, but you, I think, are not finished yet. I’m going to be asleep in a few minutes. An intense scene and an orgasm like the one you gave me just a bit ago?” He chuffs out a soft laugh. “What is it the Americans say? Stab a fork in me, I’m done?”

Indeed, Yoh’s dark eyes blink sleepily at Feilong as he smiles, and Feilong smiles back, leaning down to kiss his lover softly, marveling not for the first time that this can be possible, that he’s being sent from one lover’s bed to another without even a hint of resentment or jealousy. He can’t begin to buy that he deserves it, but somehow he’s gotten everything he ever wanted despite having spent too many years as one of the biggest bastards on the face of the planet. He’s shaking his head a little ruefully as he slips from Yoh’s bed and tugs his pants back on. Then there is no room in his mind for thoughts of anything but Asami, and he flies up the secret passage on bare feet, swift and silent and hungry, his cock stiffening in his pants (which he’s quite forgotten to button so that they show a distressing tendency to want to sag, forcing him to hold them up a little because damned if he’s going to stop to button them _now_!) as he thinks of the heated promise Asami had made him.

“…have you in every way you can be had.”

He’s not entirely sure what that means, but his body doesn’t care, so he runs, and finds the secret door at the back of the secret room already ajar for him. He slips inside, breathing hard, and practically skids to a halt with the speed of his arrival, flushing a little when he sees that Asami is already waiting for him, and that his eagerness pulls one of those dark, wicked chuckles from deep in his lover’s chest.  Their eyes lock, and Feilong thinks neither of them could look away if he wanted to.

“Asami…” he breathes softly.

“That was…” growls the yakuza.

They each take two steps and their bodies collide with an audible thud, and Asami’s hands are in his hair and his fists grip Asami’s unbuttoned shirt, yanking them even closer together. The kiss is not so much a kiss as it is a brutal assault. Their tongues tangle and their mouths smash together and Asami grunts softly and Feilong hums in his throat at the taste of blood. Feilong shoves at Asami’s shirt, growling in frustration, until at last it falls from his broad shoulders and he lets go of Feilong’s hair long enough to shake his arms impatiently so that it puddles on the floor and their heated skin can press and slide together without impediment. Asami’s skin is always warm, as though he is perpetually heated within by some inner furnace. Feilong doesn’t doubt it. The man’s capacity for passion is like none other he’s ever known. Asami steps back a couple of steps, tugging Feilong with him, then gropes at the wall, not breaking the kiss, until he finds the button he wants and slaps it with the palm of his hand so that the recessed bed in the wall slides out and down. By unspoken agreement, their hands grope at each other’s waists, and they’ve both been doing this long enough that it is only a matter of moments before Feilong slides the button of Asami’s trousers open and they tug impatiently at zippers until their pants fall to the floor and they just fall sideways to the mattress, hands busily playing over bare skin, tracing the sculpted lines of muscle and bone. Feilong glances down at the sight of them, pressed together, legs tangled, hardened cocks rubbing hungrily, Asami’s golden skin warm against the cool, flawless marble of his own.

“Fuck,” he gasps.

“Hm?” mutters Asami, pulling back from his mouth a little to quirk an eyebrow at him.

“I think we’re too fucking pretty to be real,” grins Feilong, and Asami laughs. Laughs in a way he rarely does, one that is not aimed AT anyone, one in which there is no sarcasm or bitterness or condescension, but which is open and pleased and truly amused.

“We could be,” he agrees, “but I’m pretty sure what you’re rubbing against me there is real, like I’m sure I’m returning the….hng….favor. Nn. Feilong…”

For a moment, Feilong feels a qualm. They have shared an experience tonight that they’ve never shared before, and experienced the energy and desire sparked by the heady power over their respective partners and appreciation for one another’s skill, and Feilong doesn’t much feel like bottoming right now, like submitting. He knows, though, that he’d probably have to kill Asami to get to fuck him. If he wanted to. Which he’s pretty sure he doesn’t. What they’ve shared tonight they shared as equals, at least it felt that way for him. Thought of any kind abruptly shuts off and his eyes roll back in his head when Asami reaches between them and encircles both their erections with his fist, pressing them tight together and stroking slowly.

“Is this enough?” purrs the bigger man in his ear, and Feilong groans. “You were magnificent with Yoh, Fei. I don’t…hnn…I don’t want to fuck you right now.”

Feilong hooks a leg over Asami’s hip and reaches between them to roll Asami’s balls gently in his deft fingers, panting.

“Perfect,” he gasps. “I don’t…hah…want you to…either.” Asami makes a sound in his chest that can only be described as bestial, and it is so fucking gorgeous to Feilong that he nearly loses control of his own passions right then and there. Asami never shows this much desire, never reveals his own need. He remains in control at all times, except perhaps in the actual moments of orgasm, or when he’s angry enough to let his control slip a little. That he is showing this to Feilong is a tribute he hadn’t really expected, and he’s absurdly touched by it. The older man’s pupils are blown, his eyes almost black. A slender rim of molten golden heat shimmers around them.

Asami’s free hand slides back into the satin of Feilong’s hair and he tugs him close for another kiss. This one is achingly slow and sweet. Asami’s lips brush back and forth softly against his own. That clever tongue flickers and teases at Feilong’s mouth. Fei returns the favor and the very tips of their tongues touch softly, tasting and stroking lazily while their hands work each other closer to the edge. Asami nips gently at Feilong’s bottom lip, then growls softly in approval when Feilong does the same to him.

“F..ah…FeiFei,” rumbles Asami softly.

“Hm,” mutters Feilong, lapping at Asami’s mouth with little darting flicks of his catlike tongue. Asami tilts his head back and turns his face to the side, baring the long line of his neck.

“Bite me,” he whispers. Feilong’s eyes fly open and he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Asami?” he says, a little hesitantly, because although he HAS used his teeth on Asami before, it has never been at his request, and he’s always felt a little like it was taking his life…or at least his bodily safety…into his own hands when he’s done it.

“Bite. Me,” snarls Asami, his hand tightening almost painfully around their cocks. Feilong moans helplessly at how THAT feels, and then presses his mouth to Asami’s neck. His tongue flicks out to taste the salt of that smooth golden skin, and Asami hums softly. Feilong opens his mouth against the tendon at the side of Asami’s throat and gently closes his teeth around it. Asami shudders when he slowly begins to exert pressure with his jaws, pressing his teeth into flesh and muscle and sinew. He feels Asami’s cock jerk against his own and makes a helpless sound of desire in his throat, biting down harder.

“There,” gasps Asami. “Right there. That’s…mm. Just like that, FeiFei.”

Feilong moans helplessly at the rasp of desire in Asami’s voice and holds still, startled at how hard Asami’s let him bite before telling him it’s enough. He hasn’t broken skin, but he knows he’s going to leave a bruise. His lover’s fingers tighten in his hair, making a fist, and the steady pull of it is just right. Asami holds him there, tight against his neck, and Feilong feels his throat work as he swallows hard and then pants through his open mouth. He almost whimpers at the bolt of lust Asami’s open display of desire sends stabbing through his body. He rolls his hips eagerly and Asami obligingly speeds up his strokes.

“Are you close?” asks Asami with a harsh rasp to his voice. Feilong nods shortly, and just groans hungrily in response. Asami huffs out a breathless laugh.

“Don’t let go,” he hisses, and Feilong doesn’t. He feels his balls draw tight against his body as Asami expertly jerks them off, his thumb rubbing over the slippery head of each of their cocks in turn, gripping tightly and giving a little twist of his wrist at the middle of each stroke. He makes an urgent sound in his throat because he’s pretty sure he can’t hold back anymore.

“Ah,” breathes Asami. “F…FeiFei. I’m…hah…going to come. With me? _Fuck_. N..now…”

Even if the pulse and jerk of Asami’s cock against his own and the hot spurt of his seed on Feilong’s erection and the skin of his belly and thighs were not enough to bring him, he would spend himself at the deep, rumbling demand, “ _Now,”_  because his body can refuse Asami nothing. He shouts helplessly between his clenched teeth and comes so hard he sees stars behind his closed eyelids, shuddering and arching against Asami. His pleasure spent, he unlocks his jaws from Asami’s throat, well aware that while certain things feel obscenely good during the heat of the moment, they quickly start to just HURT without the heat in the blood to blur the line between pleasure and pain. Asami’s hand in his hair lets go and he sighs softly when the strong fingers stroke gently at the curve of his skull before withdrawing. He dares to place a whisper of a kiss against the lurid ring of teeth-shaped bruises on Asami’s neck before he pulls back a little. They are sweaty and sticky, and he’s getting a crick in his neck. Asami looks into his face and his lips twitch. Feilong looks back and feels a quiver in his belly. Asami grins and he grins back, and then they are both laughing, because unless you’ve no sense of humor at all, sex is messy and silly and just fucking funny sometimes.

By mutual consent, they stagger to the shower, past Akihito’s virtually unconscious form lying motionless in Asami’s bed.

“I don’t think I ever gave it much thought that you might actually enjoy pain,” muses Feilong as the water sluices off the messy evidence of their lust. Asami makes a hot considering noise in his throat and looks down at Feilong from scrubbing shampoo into his hair.

“From time to time,” he says easily, shrugging one shoulder. “Certain kinds of it, anyway. It has to be…appropriate to the situation, of course.” There’s a tiny tone of warning in his voice.

“Oh believe me,” swears Feilong, “I’ve no intention of taking up sinking my teeth into bits of you without an invitation just because you asked me to once.”

“That’s probably safer for you,” agrees Asami with a grin.

“Well,” Feilong grins back, “while I’m not often terribly concerned with personal safety when it comes to you, I _usually_ prefer to leave the choice of peril up to you rather than deliberately taking my life into my own hands.”

“Speaking of peril,” murmurs Asami musingly, then his hand shoots out and grasps Feilong by the throat, shoving him roughly against the tiles of the shower’s wall. Feilong’s breath is knocked momentarily from his lungs and he feels a small spark of interest low in his belly. “I don’t feel like _not_ fucking you anymore.”

“Do you not?” gasps Feilong cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as he can with his air supply restricted.

“Mm,” agrees Asami with a nasty smile. “In fact, once we’re done here, which is going to be quite soon, I’m taking you back into that room and tying you to that bed.”

“Interesting. Is that as far as your plans have got?”

“Oh no,” Asami assures him. “No. I plan to fuck you til you scream once I’ve got you helpless. As I’ve already come twice tonight and so have you, I expect it’s going to take rather a long time. Especially considering I don’t plan to stop until you’ve come at least twice more and you beg me to stop.”

“Beg you to stop hm?” murmurs Feilong, abruptly breaking Asami’s hold on his throat and spinning so that their bodies press together under the shower’s spray and he can thread his fingers through Asami’s wet black hair and yank his head down for a rough, hungry kiss. Asami hums in his chest with a pleased sound and bites Feilong’s bottom lip sharply.

“Oh, you will,” his lover assures him. “I’m going to fuck you so _hard_ FeiFei. Ream out your tight ass until you’re raw inside. Slam into that one…perfect…spot until you’re so sensitive you can’t bear it. You will beg for mercy.”

“Sounds terrible,” purrs Feilong, pulling away and stepping out of the shower. “So what’s keeping you, old man? Or do you need a little more time to recover first?”

In retrospect, this is probably not the smartest thing Feilong has ever said…


End file.
